


What we deserve

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claire Ships It, Claire finally meets Jack, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sam Ships It, Sam bets on Dean and Cas because it's my favorite trope ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Sort of a canon divergence of s13 mid-season finale where Mary never went to the apocalyptic universe, Asmodeus captured only Lucifer (because that's what he deserves) and Claire finally meets Jack (because that's what //we// deserve)





	What we deserve

«Hello, Sam» Claire says getting out of her car. Since she was on the way to the bunker driving home, she thought to pay the boys a visit, so she texted Sam.

Claire looks around the garage and frowns, «Where's the Impala?» she asks.

«Dean and Cas are out grocery shopping» Sam replies.

Claire raises an eyebrow approaching the man, «Dean and Cas? Grocery shopping? Together?» a knowing smile forms on her face, «That's pretty domestic»

«Ah, you tell me» Sam says with a matching smile walking inside, with Claire following.

«Are they finally a thing?» she asks and Sam laughs, «I wish»

«Well, if Dean doesn't spill his guts any time soon...»

Sam turns around stopping Claire in her tracks. He puts his hands on his hips and raises one eyebrow. «Dean?» he says, incredulity evident in his voice, «The moment my brother will say something "chick flick" Hell will freeze» he shakes his head, «I think Cas will be the one to ever say anything»

Now it's Claire's turn to be incredulous, «Cas? Castiel? Socially awkward Angel of the Lord Castiel? That one?»

Something passes in her eyes and she smirks, «Wanna bet something?»

Sam looks at her, and Claire continues, «If Dean spills first, you give me 20 bucks and the opportunity to braid your hair»

«Fine, but if I win, I get 30 bucks»

«You're on» Claire says and extends one hand for Sam to shake.

«What are you kids up to?» a female voice comes from down the corridor. Sam turns around and smiles.

«Mom, this is Claire» he says, gesturing to the young woman.

Claire looks between the two of them, confused. She takes note to ask Sam how his mother is alive since both he and Dean told her she died long time ago.

«Finally» Mary says, her smile is warm and genuine. «It's nice to meet you, Cas always talks about you»

«He does?» Claire feels a soft smile spreading on her face, «That's nice of him»

Mary checks her clock and then says, «I would love to stay here and chat, but I got a hunter who called for help two hours from here» then she turns to Claire, «It was a pleasure»

When she starts walking to the garage, Claire says, «It was my pleasure too, Mrs Winchester»

Mary turns, «Please, call me Mary» she winks, «even my first son is older than me»

«She seems nice» Claire says when she hears the garage door closing.

«Yeah, she is» Sam says and starts walking again to the main room with Claire in tow.

«I know what you're thinking.» he starts again after a moment, like he heard Claire's thoughts about Mary being alive, «It's a long story»

«I got time» she shrugs.

In the main room, they find Jack sitting at the map table in front of his computer, who raises his eyes when he hears their footsteps.

Sam clears his throat and says, «Claire, this is Jack. Jack, Claire»

Jack stands up and smiles. He opens his mouth to say something, but Claire speaks first.

«So it's true what they say» she says, approaching the Nephilim, «you're Lucifer's son»

Jack's mouth twitches at the corners and for a half second his smile disappears.

«Lucifer...» he sighs, «Lucifer means nothing to me»

«But you are his son» Claire presses on, arms crossed.

«Claire,» Sam chimes in, «he's nothing like Lucifer. Jack is powerful, yes, but he's good»

Claire looks at him, «How do you know that? He's _Satan's_ kid. Who says he won't turn on all of you? On all of  _us_?»

«You sound like Dean» Jack says, and it's almost imperceptible, like he just spoke to himself.

«Jack» Sam starts, but the Nephilim keeps going, «I'm sick of being compared to Lucifer just because he's my biological father. He may be that, but I chose and I feel Castiel to be my real one, because my mother chose him to be my guardian and promised me that he will watch over me. I found my family in Sam, Dean and Cas, and in Mary too. Dean included me in his "Team Free Will 2.0" thing and Mary treats me like her son, while Lucifer, my "real father", didn't even bother to look for me, and I know he escaped the apocalyptic world because I can feel him» he looks between Sam and Claire, «I just want you to trust me like my mother did»

Claire is speechless.

Then after a beat, she says, «So what, you're my half brother or something?» causing Jack to squint at her in confusion.

Sam chuckles and asks, «Jack, you know that Angels need a vessel to walk the Earth right?» and when the boy nods, he continues, «Well, Cas is using the body of Claire's dad as vessel»

«Is your dad...» Jack starts, but Claire scoffs and shakes her head, rolling her eyes, «My father is dead»

«Oh... I'm sorry»

Claire shakes her head again, but this time, she looks down at her feet, «It's ok, it's been years»

They chat for a while, Sam asking Claire how was her hunt and her life with Jody in general, when Sam's phone starts ringing.

«Sorry, I have to take this» he excuses himself and leaves the room. When Claire is sure Sam is out of ear, she leans in next to Jack and says, «I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to say those things»

Jack just nods in acknowledgement.

«And, just so you know,» she adds, «Cas is a very good Angel, not all of them are like that» she shrugs one shoulder, «he's been there for me when I needed him and he tried everything to protect me since my dad died, probably because he felt guilty»

«Yeah, he is» Jack says, smiling a little, a smile that, Claire thinks, is similar to Cas's one. «He's been the first one to treat me like I belong somewhere and promised my mother to protect me no matter what because she didn't want Lucifer's hands on me. She always said he's a good man»

Claire smiles, that's the same thing Cas told Jimmy so many years ago. That he would protect her. That's when Sam comes back from his call and they chat for a little more until Dean and Cas come back with the groceries and join them.

When Claire announces that she better go, Dean insists that she sleeps in the bunker but she declines, saying that if she leaves now, she'll be back for dinner, like she promised Jody. They say their goodbyes and Sam offers to accompany her to the garage, bringing the little bag of sandwiches Cas insisted she should take («It's five hours to Sioux Falls, you can get hungry in the meanwhile»).

When they arrive at her car, Sam says, «It was good to have you over»

«It was good to see you all again» she smiles.

«You can come here whenever you want, you know that, right? And the same goes for Jody and Alex»

«Yes, we know» she gets in the car, and Sam passes her the sandwiches, «See you next time, and remember our bet» she winks and drives into the street.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I did something that I'm 99% sure Supernatural will never give us, you're welcome and I hope you enjoyed, kisses
> 
> (ps: as always, sorry for the lame ass ending)


End file.
